


KINKTOBER 19 | Knifeplay| Trafalgar D. Water Law  x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Knives, Lemon, One Shot, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Swords, a little blood, idk i dont like it, im just publishing it for the prompt, like a papercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 19: Knifeplay. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Trafalgar Law. I DO NOT OWN TRAFALGAR D. WATER LAW OR ONE PIECE.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Kudos: 47





	KINKTOBER 19 | Knifeplay| Trafalgar D. Water Law  x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 19: Knifeplay. I.. really struggled to write this prompt and it isn’t fair to Law. He’s definitely someone to come back to after Kinktober and write again better. Idk... I'm mostly just publishing this because it was a prompt, and I did it, and it's DONE. Anyway… enjoy, if you can. I know it may not feel canonically right but… well, I tried 😅and no condoms as usual!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

“Let’s test our luck,” Trafalgar D. Water Law muses, and a shiver goes down your spine. He means in more way than one.

Actually.. the multitude of potential euphemisms make your head spin, and it’s likely Law doesn’t even mean all of them, so you just moan and pull him in for a kiss, carefully, so carefully, with Kikoku wedged into the wall between your bodies. It had been so funny, when he sent the room flying and the sword ended over the bed, and now…

“It’s a little… erotic,” you say into his mouth, gently propping yourself up on the pillows and avoiding the glistening edge of the sword facing down over you. It hovers just over your sternum. Law eyes it warily before moving his gaze to you. He crouches, almost like a lion, arms firmly on either side of you, and he kisses fiercely like a predator too. His mouth is eager, tongue sweeping past your lips, hair prickling the bottom of your chin in a pleasurable sting. When he breaks the kiss, he reaches under the sword to stroke the side of your face lightly.

“We’ll need to be careful,” he says softly. “That beautiful body of yours might just be rendered inoperable.”

You turn your head, nestling into his touch. “I trust you,” you say wholeheartedly. 

“Good to hear it,” Law says dryly, looking down at his sword again. “But if you really want to flirt with danger, we can go without the cursed sword.”

You let out a sigh of disappointment as he stands up and gingerly tugs Kikoku out of the wall to set aside, leaving an impressive gash in the wood. He hears you, and grins.

“I didn’t say we were going to play it completely safe, honey.” 

He pulls a small scalpel from his pocket. You smile, and Law dashes a devilish grin back at you. “Wouldn’t be a good surgeon without tools, would I?”

Law leans towards you and when he takes your face in his hands for another kiss, the cold metal of the knife presses against the side of your face. You sit up and lean into it, throwing your arms around him with enthusiasm. “Sounds _fun,_ ”

“If you ever want to stop,” he says as he pulls away, lightly kissing down your arm as he coaxes you back to the bed, “just say the word.”

“Mm?” you let him pull your shirt easily off over your head.

“ _Doctor,_ ” he says, moving his attention to your pants. The edge of the blade dances across your skin as he undresses you. “Let me know.. if you’re not up for it.”

“Oh, I trust you,” you repeat, sitting up to kneel against him, tugging his own shirt off. You’re sure you won’t give into the easy out of the word. When it’s free, you lean into his chest and tilt your head up to kiss him again, fingers tracing over his tattoos as he cradles the back of your head, knife in hand. 

His kisses grow hungrier, his hands moving down your back, and you shiver into the metal blade, moaning lightly into his mouth when he reaches your ass. Law squeezes with one hand, the knife gentle against your lower back with the other, and you arch into his touch.

“Careful, honey, careful,” Law murmurs, moving his kisses down your jaw to your neck. “You gotta stay still.”

But it’s hard, it’s so hard, as he lowers himself to your chest and the knife comes up again, flashing in the light and coming to a sustained pressure against the skin over your heart.

“You need to follow my lead,” Law saws thickly, before his mouth seals around your nipple. You gasp, trying to keep from trembling into the sharp edge of the knife as he begins to suck lightly, his tongue washing over you. You begin to rock slightly back and forth, feeling your pussy start to ache, rushing hotter and hotter with every kiss and touch and pressure of the blade.

Law moves across your chest. His tongue dances and you wiggle slightly. The scalpel presses lightly into your skin, and your moan turns into a gasp. Your skin doesn’t break, but when you look down below your collarbone, your skin is flushed bright red.

“I told you,” Law says, looking up with a bit of a gleam in his eyes. 

But the eagerness and the impatience is beginning to overtake you, even though your skin has already been scratched. You reach down to his jeans, fumbling the zipper down and forcing the thick denim back to reach his cock. It’s already stiff under your touch, and you brush your palm against it, teasingly, feeling it harden. 

Law removes his mouth from your nipple, a line of saliva springing you together, and gently pushes the flat part of the knife against you. It stings against the previous indentation, and he rests the flat blade under your chin and tilts your head up. 

“You like this, don’t you?”

“Nothing wrong with a touch of danger,” you say, straining your arm forward to keep your hand on his cock, not daring move your neck, as your heart begins to beat faster and faster. 

Law laughs. “Makes two of us, honey. Keep going.”

He leans further toward you, and you get a firmer grip on his cock, feeling it curve in your hand as he grows harder. Hesitantly, keeping an eye on the knife, you raise your other hand to your mouth and try to spit. A bit misses and dribbles down your chin. 

Law angles the knife up to slick it gently off your face with the blunt side. The tip of the knife catches against your lip and you feel a sharp sting. You ignore it, reaching towards him with your wet hand, interchanging it with your dry one as you begin to rub him harder, stroking up and up and starting again at the base. Law begins to breathe a little heavier. When you meet his eyes, they’re slightly unfocused. 

“Okay.. okay,” he forces out eventually, as his cock throbs in your grip. “Lie down and let me taste you.”

He gets restless as he gets aroused, and you wonder how long he’ll have the patience and care for the knife. Law runs the blade gently down between your chest and over your stomach. He settles on his stomach between your legs and uses his broad hands to spread your legs further apart, the scalpel still in his grasp. He rests his elbows at your thighs and looks up at you, flushed and waiting, idly tossing the knife from hand to hand.

“ _Come on,_ ” you say, just as impatient and hot.

Law smiles darkly, catching the blade in his left hand and bringing it to the soft inner of your right thigh, idly running it down, little pricks like the cut on your lip when the sharp point flicks against your skin. You gulp and lie back, trying to focus your eyes on the ceiling, careful not to move.

He reaches your pussy and you feel something hard and cold press against your clit. You shiver.

“Don’t worry, honey, just the handle,” Law says gently, pushing it harder against your sensitive nub and rubbing it in light circles. “You _do_ like this. See how wet you are?”

With the metal pressure still against your clit, Law runs a finger down your folds to your entrance, and you feel it, you feel yourself grow warm and lubricated against his touch. He moves delicately, deftly, with the instinctual precision of a surgeon’s hands, moving the knife aside to flick his tongue over your clit, a warm pressure quickly replaced by the other side of the cold handle. You close your eyes and feel his calloused fingers stroke gently outside your pussy, and almost scream when he finally slides inside you. 

“Shh,” he says soothingly, stroking a finger gently up, reaching and curling inside you, and you flex your feet anxiously mewling. A second yelp bursts through you when he pushes a second finger in, moving faster and faster as he pushes the metal against your clit. He pumps in and out, the slickness of your arousal rushing over him as he works into you. 

Law makes another shushing sound, and the feeling of the handle against you disappears, only for the cold flat side of the blade to rest against the side of your pussy, the sharp edge barely against your outer lips. 

“You need to stay very, very still now, honey,” Law says as he pulls his fingers out of you. “Control yourself.”

“Okay,” you whisper, trying to promise. You open your eyes again and let out a soft whine, clapping your hands over your mouth to force yourself quiet, as he lowers his mouth to you and begins licking your pussy. 

Something about the prickling danger of the knife makes your senses even more heightened, makes you aware of every sensation in and on your body as Law eats you out, his tongue moving with a deft skill. He swirls from your folds up to your clit and back to your dripping entrance, slurping his way through you with a velvety sensation that shreds you to your core. You moan, biting the backs of your fingers, so careful not to twitch and rock into his grip. The knife stays pressed against you, slipping in his grip. 

Law alternates the intensity of his touch, sometimes light lapping and then switching to a desperate, hungry lick as he moves between your legs. Your thighs tremble, fighting the instinct to force your knees closed around his head and hold him close to you. The extremities of it all has you yearning. 

“More, more, more,” you hear yourself saying, begging Law to give you all he can. 

“Greedy,” Law says, his voice raspy for a moment as he breaks touch to respond to you. You crane your neck down at him, and he grins at you before coming back and moving even _slower,_ damn him, leaving you desperate and gasping. 

His free hand slides up, fumbling at your skin to find your clit again, and you gasp and roll your eyes back again as the rush roaring through you sets your blood on fire, your pulse hammering through your body and beating double time wherever the blade scraped against you before. Law’s rough fingers make you ache, but deliciously so, and the impatience within you surges. You just might kill yourself trying to fuck him with that knife in the way, and maybe getting rid of the sword was a good idea.

You trust Law, but you don’t trust yourself. 

“Doctor, doctor,” you say, panting out the safe word you swore to yourself you wouldn’t say. “Get rid of that stupid knife and just _fuck me already._ ”

“Thank god,” Law says in total agreement, and he throws the teasing, constraining knife to the ground. Before it even hits the ground you’re on your knees reaching for him, barely letting him pull his jeans completely off before you pull him onto the bed. Your blood is rushing through you, pumping double, and stare into his stormy eyes. They narrow in challenge, but you don’t see long before you lean down to kiss him again. His hand cradles the back of your head as your own rest against his chest, drumming again over the scars and tattoos with even more fire in you than before.

The kisses come brief, harsher than before, and you trail a hand behind you to find his cock, still hard and attentive. Law is attentive to your touch, and he groans into your mouth as you gently stroke him again. You break the kiss to straddle his body firmly, still-trembling legs anchored secure on either side of him. 

With a wordless moan, you sink onto his cock, hot and wet and aching to be filled. Law’s hands come to your hips, locking onto the curve of your body and suddenly thrusting up as he pushes you down further. Your moan becomes another shriek as he immediately fills you to your core, more than you anticipated, almost more than your body was ready for. You jerk up under his grasp, rolling your hips up with a groan as you adjust to him completely. Tingles rush through you and you roll your shoulders back as you feel yourself tighten around him. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” you groan, again and again. 

Law flexes his hands on your hips as your bodies rock against each other, guiding and driving your motions onward and onward. The hot fire floods through you with every thrust as the friction builds. You push your hand down to rub your clit furiously, feeding your fire, and after a moment Law’s hand joins you. He rubs roughly, directly, straight to your core, holding your hand steady against his as you feel his cock thrust into you. “Baby, oh baby,” he whispers, your name slipping into the grunts and becoming a fevered cry. 

Your other hand, searching desperately for a resting place, comes to his chest again. You brace yourself against him, nails dragging thin lines with every jolt of motion just like his knife danced across your own skin. 

The feelings of him into you, his thrusts coming harder and faster as you balance over him, begins to drive that throbbing feeling even harder forward. The fire across your body gets hotter and hotter as your bodies clash together. Law’s skin is sweaty beneath your hands. You push your lips together, straining to keep riding this wave of pleasure, and taste some blood.

“I’m – oh – I’m,” you force yourself to say in coherent words as Law continues rubbing your clit, his other hand digging hard into your hips, but he understands.

“Yes, yes,” he says, or maybe you say it too, as your unfinished sentence morphs into a moan. The ecstasy overtakes you, the wave rising up to your core, right where his cock drives into the deepest part of you and the electric jolts from his hands come to center. Your muscles spasm as they clench and contract on him as you orgasm, and Law releases his touch to pull you close to him.

“Come, honey, come for me,” he murmurs into your hair as you collapse panting on his chest, riding out your orgasm as he thrusts deeply into you, pounding somehow even further up in this new angle. He comes to the edge as well and his words melt away as he comes too, your orgasms crashing into each other as you tighten around him, feeling him throb inside you and his heartbeat pounding in his chest out of time with yours. 

You lie there, resting on his chest, his cock still inside you as you catch your breath and come back down from that pleasure high. When you tilt your head back to look at Law, he smiles at you before frowning, the grin fading.

“Honey, you’re bleeding,” he says. He pulls out of you as he nudges you to roll onto the bed your side. Law props himself up on his forearms, taking your chin gently in his hand and rolling your lip back to see.

“It’s not that bad,” you say, eyes glinting up at him and blood already boiling again at his touch. “Next time, I won’t be using the safe word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (There’s nothing wrong with using a safe word if you need to!)I kinda.. gave up on the prompt being the guiding point halfway through but.. hey. I tried.. So, see you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
